The New Girl
by Stephenie18
Summary: When an old friend comes to town, what kind of havoc will erupt? WILL BE RIZZLES! I SWEAR! Maura/OC, Maura/Jane
1. Meet Sage

A/N: Thank you to my best friend/sister by choice for (not) agreeing to be a "homewrecking porn superstar". I love ya kid.

Don't hate me for breaking up the ship for a little bit. I'm a die hard Rizzler. BUUUT, I like to play with them just like everyone else. Stick with me, and you'll be rewarded! Off we go!

Maura was happier than she had been in weeks. She had her best friend back, her life was falling back into place after all the fiascos with Paddy and Hope, and she even had plans!

She had been sad when things fell apart with Dennis. But he had almost gotten her arrested, and no matter how attractive and artistic he was, she couldn't risk her entire career on a rebellious man. That's why she was dating someone in her own expertise.

An old acquaintance of hers from BCU, Sage, was back in town permanently and working at the local hospital. Maura had been contacted not that long ago for a catch up dinner with the woman.

Though it was true that Maura didn't have many friends in her college days, she had to admit she had always had a soft spot for the shy girl Sage had been. Neither of them talked much, they were both a little antisocial. But they had a mutual respect for the others countenance, and Maura was thrilled for their impending get together.

She almost felt bad about having to cancel she and Jane's movie night that Friday, but since Jane was caught up in a case and ended up canceling anyway, Maura felt it convenient to spend the time she would've spent with Jane on Friday with her colleague.

Friday came and she was incredibly nervous. She had no idea what to expect. This was somebody she hadn't seen in years. She didn't really know anything about this person anymore, other than the fact that she had spent the past few years as a traveling doctor in Europe.

She arrived at the restaurant still a little nervous, and ordered a wine to calm her anxiousness. When she looked up from fidgeting from the menu, she saw a familiar face. Sage was even more lovely than she had remembered. She was about 5'1", with dark olive skin that looked recently tanned. Her hair was such a dark shade of brown it was almost black, just as Maura remembered it. It was longer now, going down past her shoulder blades. She was a little more stout than Maura, always had been, but by no means was she out of shape.

When Sage finally saw Maura, a huge, perfectly straight and white smile donned her face as she headed in her direction. Maura stood up to greet the woman with a welcoming hug, and motioned for her to sit down. The waitress came and took her drink order, and Maura became a little more relaxed at seeing how at ease Sage felt.

"It's so nice to see you again, Maura. How is everything, huh?"

Maura smile, glad that the woman across her took the first step at conversation. "Oh, things have been a bit rough lately. But, everything seems like it's finally settling down, and boy am I glad of that."

Sage laughed lightly at this. "I'll bet you are. You never were one to enjoy stress."

"You're right. I heard you were in Europe just recently. How was that?"

Sage's face lit up at the topic. "It was lovely. I got an opportunity to travel over there and lend a hand where I was needed. I felt like it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to go, and they ended up liking me enough to keep me around for a while. But, I felt like it was time for me to come home and help my own, you know?"

Maura nodded at the admission. "I understand. That's one of the reasons I stuck around. I felt like I had an opportunity to use what I knew here, to be able to help the community that I know."

Sage nodded in return. "That's exactly it. But I here you're the ME, so you get to them a little bit later in the game. It really doesn't surprise me, the path you chose that is. We were both very introverted, weren't we?"

Maura chuckled. "Yes we were. I can't say that I've changed much, either. I tend to stick with what I know. If it weren't for Jane, I probably wouldn't be with you right now."

Sage's curiosity peeked. "Jane?"

Maura smiled. "Oh, I apologize. Jane Rizzoli. She's a detective with Boston Homicide and has become a very dear friend of mine since my joining of the team. She and I are complete opposites, bu somehow it just seems to work itself out. If it weren't for her boldness and determination, I'd probably be sitting at home by myself tonight."

Sage nodded, her response getting interrupted by the waiter taking food orders. Once he was gone, she continued. "I'm glad you've managed to find some roots here, Maura. I have to be honest though, I left all of my connections behind when I moved back here."

Maura cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I understand you wanting to help your hometown. But goodness, if you have nobody here, why on earth would you return?"

Sage took a deep breath at this question. "I've always felt you a trustworthy person, Maura. So I'll be truthful. I was in a long term relationship with someone in Europe. I was there for a long time and I just, it was great. There weren't any problems between us. Out of the blue I get told that the love of my life wants to be single again just to see what it's about since we had been together so long. I didn't understand it Maura. We had everything anyone could ever want in each other and I get left out to dry because our relationship had lasted too long?"

Maura smiled sadly. "Sometimes people are like that, Sage. I can't speak for him, but I'm sure he had the best intentions when he said those things. But I'm assuming you left Europe to escape having to be around him?"

Sage was blushing tomato red across from Maura now. "I'm sorry Maura. I didn't realize... I was dating a woman in Europe. But yes, that's essentially my reasoning."

Maura shook her head in embarrassment. "I apologize, Sage. I didn't mean to assume anything. We are in Massachusetts after all. I apologize, both for my carelessness and for what happened to you."

Sage shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for either, Maura. I'm over it now. It's been a long time since we broke up and part of the reason I chose to come home was because I want to start over here. I want to go out and have a good time and find somebody new."

Maura nodded her understanding as their food arrived. "I get that. Rest assured you have a reliable friend in me, Sage. Jane, her family, and all the detectives at the precinct are all very nice people. I can assure you that you don't have to worry about being alone any longer."

Sage smiled sweetly at Maura. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me, Maura. I look forward to meeting everyone."


	2. Reunion

A/N: Thanks to all who have faith in me! It WILL be J/M... eventually. Just have to be patient, ok?

Sorry for the short chapter. Just.. had to include Jane here...  
Thanks again to my inspiration for this story. Couldn't have come up with this character without you (because she IS you) Cheers to you, sissy. Okay, on we go!

Maura and Sage had a delightful evening. They talked about everything and nothing, and both women were glad they had decided to attend the dinner with each other. They agreed to meet up again soon, and each went their separate ways, glad to have found a friend.

Jane had ended up closing the case on Saturday morning, and had decided to reschedule movie night for that evening. It was Jane's turn to pick, so Maura wasn't at all surprised when she saw the credits for the newest Mission Impossible filling her screen. But Maura didn't mind. She secretly enjoyed the suspense and danger in action movies, not that she would ever say that to Jane.

The two sat close together on the couch, silently enjoying the movie and the company, when Jane remembered that Maura had gone to dinner the night before.

"Hey Maur?"

"Hmm?" she said, not looking away from the perilous stunt Tom Cruise was currently attempting.

"Didn't you have dinner with that old friend of yours? Umm... Kage?"

"Sage, and yes I did. It was lovely. We agreed to keep in touch. She doesn't have many connections here anymore, so I was planning on having her meet the whole crew pretty soon. What do you think?"

Jane nodded, "If you think we won't scare her away, then by all means. But it takes a certain... patience to deal with everyone at once, so you may want to gradually introduce her to everyone before we have a big reunion and toss her to the dogs."

Maura laughed at this remark. "You have a point. But it would be SO much simpler to just do it all at once. I'll have to think about it a little I suppose. I'll come up with something."

Jane nodded. "If anyone can, it's you."

Maura shot her a small smile, and turned her attention back to the screen. After about five minutes of watching the action movie, Maura couldn't help herself. "You know it is physically impossible for the car to be damaged in such a way. The car in no way hit the barrier at the angle necessary to give that result."

Jane just looked at Maura incredulously. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"


	3. Somebody Like Me?

A/N HEYYYY! I'm on a role with this one, so I decided to just keep churning it out...

I haven't had that many people jump on board with this. I PROMISE this will be J/M in the end. You just have to bear with me. It'll be worth it, I swear!

In other news, thanks to my sissy for putting up with me airing all her business. You know you love me anyway... especially after this chapter.

And so it continues...

Maura and Sage had met up again for dinner a few times that week and had also met up that next weekend. Maura decided giving her a tour of the town would be a good idea since it had been so long since the woman had been in Boston. Maura found out that Sage enjoyed shopping, and was thrilled that she had someone willing to tag along with her through the streets of Newbury.

After a long day of stores, stories, and sales, the girls made their way back to Maura's home to unwind.

"Your place is absolutely beautiful, Maura."

Maura smiled as she handed Sage her coffee. "Thank you. My mother is an artist and I managed to learn enough from her to make this place at least visually appealing."

"That it is," Sage said as she sipped her mug. "This is delicious coffee. Definitely some of the best I've ever had."

"I have an amazing coffee brewer. I like to indulge myself in great coffee, what can I say?"

"Well, I think it definitely makes a difference. You may just spoil me yet, Doc."

The two sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the warmth of their individual brews. The silence was interrupted by a loud thunk from the hallway, which caused both women to turn their heads.

"Oh, Bass... you just can't keep from hitting things, can you?" Maura said with a chuckle.

"You have a pet tortoise, Maura?"

"Indeed. I've had him since he was about the size of a baseball. He's gotten so big now that he plays the roll of a bumper car through my house."

Sage laughed at her expression. "Well, he's definitely an interesting choice of pet, I'll give you that. He's a beautiful creature, though. His shell is very intriguing."

Maura nodded. "I've always thought so, too. His shell has only gotten more and more beautiful as he's gotten older. He's quite the lady magnet, I'm sure."

Sage chuckled. "Woah. Get it Bass."

Maura both laughed outright at the expression.

"So tell me a little bit about your life, Maura. I feel like I just bombarded you with my most intimate stories and didn't give you a chance to chime in."

Oh, I don't mind, really. There isn't much to share. I work, spend time with Jane, and shop. That's pretty much it right now."

Sage raised her eyebrows in question. "You're telling me that someone like you is single? I guess there's no hope for folks like me then."

Maura cocked her head to the side. "Someone like me? What do you mean?"

Sage shook her head. "You, my old friend, are absolutely gorgeous. If YOU can't keep a man interested, I don't think any of us normal people have any hope."

Maura smiled shyly. "You're too kind, really. You're beautiful yourself. We're just two very different types of women. And as for the man bit, things just don't seem to work out long term. they either don't understand the stresses of the job, or they get pushed away because of my smarts. I'd rather be single and enjoy playing the field than be with someone who doesn't get it."

Sage nodded. "I can understand that. But let me tell you, anyone who calls it quits with you is insane. you are definitely the whole package, if I may say so. I can't believe men can be so... impossible."

Maura blushed. "You mustn't flatter me so. I'm really not all that. And men being impossible? I think I can agree to that."

Sage laughed. "I don't mean this in any other way than sheer curiosity. Have you ever tried playing for the other team?"

Maura looked at her with a confused look. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.."

"Have you ever considered dating a woman?"

Maura chuckled at the look of discomfort on her friends face. "I can't say I haven't. As a scientist, I fully believe in experimenting to see what you like. Right out of college I had my fair share of good times with beautiful women. But none of them were anything more than flings. Since beginning my job as an ME, I've mostly stuck to dating men in hopes to settle down and maybe have a family. But it looks like that may be out of the question."

Sage scooted herself closer to the woman sitting next to her on a bar stool. "I totally understand. I'm not trying to talk you into anything by any means. But maybe you should try exploring that part of yourself again. Maybe having some fun and not worrying about the future is what you need right about now."

Maura nodded. "Perhaps you're right. It's just a lot harder to find available women, even living here."

Sage shook her head. "Oh honey, it really isn't that hard. You just have to know where to look."

Maura contemplated this for a moment. "I'm sure you're right. Besides, I don't really know if being with a woman would be of any interest to me anymore."

Sage smiled at the blonde. "Now don't go giving up on us yet, Maura. What happened to scientific experimentation?"

Maura chuckled. "You truly are trying to corrupt me, aren't you?"

Sage smiled softly. "No, not corrupt. I'm just trying to bring out your wild side. I know it exists."

Maura laughed. "And how would you know that?"

"Asks the woman who rode a horse in the nude across campus.."

Maura blushed. "I can't believe you remember that."

Sage smiled widely. "How could I forget? I'm pretty sure you're a legacy at BCU because of that stunt. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't either, to be honest. But I realized that I had to do at least ONE wild thing before I left school. Everyone always tell me that I was too sheltered and missed out on the whole college experience. So, why not?"

Sage laughed outright. "And you're trying to tell me that messing around with a woman is more terrifying than that?"

Maura shook her head. "I suppose not. You really are determined, aren't you?"

Sage turned her body toward Maura, and Maura did the same in order to look her in the eye.

"Maura, would you mind if I tried something? I have a strange desire for an experiment."

Maura looked at her cautiously. "Experiment?"

Sage stood up and walked closed the distance between her body and Maura's. "Mmhmm. Nothing more than a little hypothesis testing."

Maura looked into the dark brown eyes staring straight into hers. Before she realized it, a pair of soft lips were touching her own. It took her a while to get over her shock, but once she did, she closed her eyes and returned the soft nature of the kiss.

Sage pulled back, gently cupping Maura's jaw with her hand. "So?"

Maura opened her eyes to see a curious look on her friend's face. "So, what?"

Sage chuckled. "The kiss, smartypants. You think you could see yourself with a woman after that?"

Maura smiled, seeing now what Sage meant by saying "experiment." She had enjoyed the kiss a great deal if she were being honest with herself. It had been a while since she had been able to enjoy the softness of another woman. She looked at Sage for a moment and decided to throw caution to the wind. "I think it may require a bit more testing," she said, before closing the gap between their lips once more to initiate a much more passionate lip lock.

The only thoughts going through both woman's minds was "I could get used to this."


	4. You what?

A/n: ELLO POPPETS! Thank you all for your reviews! I would like to address a few before beginning.

-I ship them, too. But only for now. ;)  
-Sage's role will be EVER apparent. I have this WHOLE plot planned out (which is unusual for me).

-I know it seems like an introduction, and it kind of is, but I promise the meat will be coming soon. Just wanted to make sure we set a good foundation before I went off into PLOT land. (even thought the goal is mostly SMUT...)

-and to all the rest, paaaaaatience darlings. All in due time.

Thanks again to my bestie for being the best inspiration for an OC EVER! Lots of love babes!

On we go!

When Jane came to work the next Monday, she was greeted with one of the biggest smiles from Maura she had ever seen. Not that she was complaining about Maura being giddy, but she was curious as to what caused the sudden boost in her best friend's demeanor.

"Good morning Jane."

"Morning Maur. You're awfully chipper this morning. What's the deal?"

Maura smiled widely at her favorite detective and ushered her down the hall to the elevator so they could converse in private.

Once the doors to the elevator closed, Maura turned to look at Jane dead in the eye.

"I have a date this weekend," she said, barely able to keep in her joy.

Jane turned her head to the side thoughtfully. "For a date to have you this excited, this guy must really be something."

Maura smiled again at the detective. "I have a date with Sage, Jane."

Jane shook her head with a small smile and motioned for Maura to exit out of the newly opened elevator doors. "Here you had me thinking you had a hot date with some body builder and you tell me you're just having dinner with an old friend. Way anticlimactic, Maur."

Maura turned and looked at Jane with a confused look. "Jane, I don't think you understand. Sage and are are going to dinner... together... on a date... as in we are thinking of being romantically involved."

This caused Jane's jaw to metaphorically hit the floor. Say what? What was going one here? Was Maura seriously saying that she was going on a date with a woman? Jane had no idea Maura would even CONSIDER dating a woman. Now she HAD a date with one? When did she plan on saying she was interested in women?

"Jane..."

Jane snapped back to reality at the mention of her name. "Sorry. I just, zoned for a second. Umm, I hope you two have a nice time and all that. I umm... have work and stuff," she uttered as she tried to make a mad dash for the elevator.

"JANE! Where are you going," Maura yelled, but the brunette was already halfway down the hallway. Maura just shook her head, knowing she and Jane would have to find time to talk later.

As the elevator doors closed, Jane let out a frustrated huff. How could Maura keep a secret this big from her? Aren't best friends supposed to share this kind of things with each other? Jane couldn't believe that Maura actually had a date with this Sage girl. She hadn't even met her and already she was turning Maura into a different person. This caused Jane to pause. Well, she wasn't really a different person. But still, it's wrong of her to keep all of this from me. I still can't believe she's going out with some woman she really doesn't even know. Couldn't she at least go out with someone she was close to?

Jane smacked her hand against the wall as the doors opened. She stepped out still deep in thought. This was frustrating. Maura was going out with some random person from her past instead of spending quality time with her. This caused Jane to pause midstep. She thought she had this under control.

Jane had always had... dreams about Maura. No, not the kind of girl bonding, LLBFF dreams she SHOULD be having, but the she woke up hot and bothered and had to take care of the ache herself kind of dreams. Jane thought maybe it was just because the two were so familiar with each other and it had been so long since Jane had been with someone that everything was alright. But Jane started noticing other things. Like the way Maura's dresses highlighted her eyes, or hugged her in certain places she probably shouldn't be looking. She noticed the little facial expressions Maura would adorably make in a conversation. She noticed how full and soft Maura's lips looked, and how bright her eyes would get when discussing something that interested her. She often wondered what Maura would feel like underneath her; what her face would look like in the throes of passion.

But Jane pushed all of those feeling aside a long time ago, right? It was just a phase, an appreciation for a beautiful and smart woman. If that was the case, then why was Maura's date with Sage causing her so much grief?

She shook her head as she noticed her partner and ex-partner enter through the doors and signal to her that they had a case. She would have to think about it later.


	5. The Date

Hello loves! Here's the next installment. M will take effect this time don't hate me)

Once again have to thank the inspiration for Sage, my bestie. Thanks for letting me play with your identity sissy!

Maura couldn't believe it. Well, she could, but it was still strange to think about. She was on a first date, with Sage, and it was going well. They were currently sitting across from each other at one of Boston's most loved restaurants laughing over the men that had just tried buying them drinks, only to realize they were on a date, with each other.

After trying to convince Sage and Maura to "let them watch", the waitress appeared suddenly to usher them away with a line something like, "Not even in your dreams could the two of you get with ladies THIS far out of your league. I suggest you pack it up and try your 'skills' on women more oblivious to your obvious lack of charm."

The two laughed about random things all through dinner. Maura couldn't remember a time when she'd had this much fun with someone other than Jane. She smiled as they walked out of the restaurant and felt a soft hand brush hers. She clasped the offered appendage with her own and gave a gentle squeeze of endearment, which drew a smile from the brunette.

They walked to the car gently swinging their interlocked hands like schoolgirls, and neither were willing to cease the movement when they reached their vehicle. Sage courteously opened the door for Maura and ushered her in with a flourish, and shut the door to enter on the driver's side, taking Maura's silently offered left hand into her right.

The car ride was filled with no sound but the music from the radio, and the two were perfectly content with the comfortable silence they had fallen into. They arrived at Maura's house far too soon for either of their liking, and Sage turned to Maura in the car, trying to read the other woman's intentions.

Maura met the gaze, her eyes not faltering for a second and only muttered, "Wine?"

Sage nodded and smiled gently, cutting off the car to follow her date inside.

Sage closed the door as she entered her date's home. This wasn't the first time she had been here, but she had a feeling tonight would end much differently than the last time she was here.

She followed Maura closely, taking her cues from the woman before her. She didn't want to push her luck and make her uncomfortable, but Sage wasn't dumb. She knew why she was invited in, and it seemed like both of them were too nervous to start anything.

When Maura turned to face Sage for the first time since they got indoors, Sage took a few cautious steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of the slightly taller woman. She smiled gently, trying to ease the nerves of them both. Maura returned the smile and reached her hand out to gently brush some imaginary hair out of Sage's face. Sage leaned into the touch, kissing the palm that caressed her, and brought her hand up to cover that of Maura's.

"We don't..." Sage began softly.

"No, no. I want to. I just... it's been so long since... I'm never unprepared for anything. I feel so..."

"Lost?" Sage added, gaining a nod from Maura. The brunette smiled softly, leaning in for a chaste, but gentle kiss.

"Don't think about it too much, Maura. No matter what happens here, I don't think I could walk away disappointed."

Maura smiled at the sweetness of the woman before her. With a surge of confidence, she leaned in to capture the brunettes lips with a sensual kiss. The brunette moved her hands to Maura's hips, as she felt two hands cup the side of her face. She smiled into the kiss, and opened her mouth as Maura's tongue shyly licked her lips. Before she knew it, they were hungrily devouring each other in the middle of Maura's kitchen, neither too eager to part long enough to relocate. Sage gently pushed on Maura's hips in order to hopefully signal their need to move, and Maura luckily got the hint and guided Sage backward until her thighs hit the back of the couch. Sage detached herself from Maura's lips to gently make her way down her exposed neck. Maura moaned when Sage hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Sage returned the moan when she heard a soft, "bedroom?" come from the blonde.

She nodded into the taller woman's neck and quickly took the hand that grasped hers to be led down the hallway. When they reached the doorway, Maura turned around with a fierce look in her eyes. Sage audibly gasped at the change in the woman before her.

Maura was no longer concerned about what would happen and if the night would go well, this was where she felt confident. As she slowly unzipped her dress, she couldn't help but smirk at the face of the other woman. She stepped backwards, stepping out of her dress as she did so, and sat on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for the brunette to follow suit. Sage took the hint, and removed the outer layer of her clothes so that they were both only in their undergarments. Sage knelt on the floor between Maura's legs, and slowly kissed her way up the exposed skin. The blonde squirmed under her lips as she skipped over the sensitive skin covered in lace and made her way up to a waiting pair of pouty lips.

She kissed her then, moving the woman beneath her to lie down, and made her way on top. she kissed and licked every inch of exposed skin she could find. She felt the woman beneath her move and looked up to see that she had removed the lacy bra from her breasts. Smiling seductively, she made her way to them, and bathed them with her mouth in the same way she had been the other parts of the blonde's body.

Maura moaned and writhed beneath the brunette, begging silently for the torture to end. When she felt the brunette make her way once again down her body, removing her panties as she descended, Maura let out a happy groan, which caused Sage to chuckle against her thigh.

"You alright with this?" she asked cautiously. There would be no turning back after this point.

"God yes," was the reply of the woman writhing on the bed beneath her. She smiled and lowered her mouth to Maura's most sensitive skin. The long drawn out moan this move caused made her pace increase. She had to move her hands to Maura's hips to try and keep them still enough that her mouth could do its work. But as Maura got closer and closer to ecstasy, it got harder and harder to keep her still.

Sage removed her mouth to replace it with her hands and she penetrated her gorgeous lover. Maura's back instantly arched at the intrusion, and she moaned loudly. As her gasps of pleasure increased, so did the hand between her legs. Sage could feel the trembling of her partners inner walls and knew from experience that the woman was close. She lowered her mouth to the protruding nub and gave three hard licks before hearing a primal groan followed by her name as the muscles she was rubbing clenched her hand almost immobile.

She eased the blonde down from her high as gently as she could manage. She kissed her lips softly, and when she pulled away was greeted with a sultry smile. She smirked back, and suddenly found herself flipped onto her back with blonde hair cascading over her face.

"I think it's time I had a go, don't you?"

Sage only nodded as the blonde smiled seductively one more time, before lowering her lips onto sweaty, heated skin.

Sage sighed contentedly. Her only thought being, "This is going to be a long night."


	6. You're Late

Hi y'all. So, I've been loving your reviews. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Ready for some more jealous Jane? I'm sure you are!

As promised, here is another thanks to the bestie (I HAVE to thank her in every chapter. It's the rules)

Jane was pacing the crime scene waiting for Maura to arrive. It just wasn't like her to be late like this. It caused Jane to worry, and her partners took notice, trying to appease her mind with things like, "Maybe she's in traffic," and, "Maybe she stopped for breakfast."

When Jane saw the familiar Prius park outside the yellow tape, she breathed a sigh of relief. Maura was here, looking just as dapper as usual. Jane thought it odd that the ME decided to wear a scarf on such a warm day, but she just chalked it up to her friend's dedication to fashion and lifted the tape for her.

"Sorry I'm late detectives. It seems that I slept straight through the alarm this morning and it's caused quite the disruption in my morning." Frost and Korsak nodded their acceptance, but Jane was wary of the excuse. Sure, Maura couldn't lie, but she sure could skirt around the truth. There's no way the ME slept through her alarm for no reason. Her schedule was set in stone. Her body was on an internal alarm clock and was often up even before it chimed. Jane was eying the woman as she followed her to the dead body to get her opinion.

"Gunshot wound to the temple. There's visible GSR on the right hand. Seeing as though he wears his watch on his right wrist, I'd say it's pretty reasonable to say he was right handed. There's gunpowder surrounding the entry wound, and the shot was a through and through as you can see from the exit wound. Judging by the amount of blood and brain matter and all the other signs, I'd say it was muzzle to skin. I'll have to run the tests to be 100% positive, but I can say with strong conviction that this was a suicide."

All three detectives nodded their agreement, and Frost and Korsak dispersed to check the surrounding area for any signs that might disprove that theory, just in case.

When they were finally alone, Jane piped up. "Alright, spill."

Maura looked up from where she was concentrating on the body and gave Jane an unsure look. "What are you talking about Jane?"

Jane shook her head with a smirk. "There's no way you slept through your alarm without a reason. So tell me, what caused you to be sleeping so heavily that didn't listen to both your internal AND external alarms?"

Maura blushed lightly, moving her gaze away from Jane's to mutter, "I was up late last night."

Jane looked unconvinced. "All our cases are closed Maura, why on Earth would you..." and then it hit Jane like a tons of bricks. Last night was her date... with Sage. "Did someone keep you out past curfew, Maura?"

Maura looked at Jane cautiously, trying to gauge the detective's tone and answered, "We got back to my place at a reasonable hour, so no, she did not keep me out 'past curfew', Jane."

Jane gasped audibly at this. "She slept over?" she almost yelled.

"Jane, would you just calm down?" Maura whispered, trying to get the suddenly riled up detective under control.

"One date? You go on one date with a woman you HARDLY know and then you let her FUCK you? REALLY? Maura, you've got to know that sex on the first date is SO against.. well.. EVERYTHING!"

Jane's loud voice was causing them to garner looks from the surrounding passers-by, and Maura gently motioned for Jane to move toward where they had parked their cars.

"Jane, I don't see what the big deal is. I knew Sage for years. And besides, you've never gotten this upset before when I would bring someone home after the first date. What is it with you?"

Jane shook her head, looking down at the ground. Maura was right. This was hitting really close to home with her and if she wasn't careful, she would say something she would regret. So, being the fast thinker she was, softly said, "I know Maura. I'm sorry. It just, it worries me. All of a sudden this girl comes back into your life for what seems like no reason, convinces you to go out on a date, and then beds you and makes you late for work? I just don't like it..."

Maura shook her head. "Jane, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I know you feel like you have to watch over me like a hawk, but I am fully capable of handling my personal life. If Sage turns out to be something I don't need in my life, then so be it. But I have to give her a chance, Jane. We had a great time both on our date AND after. I can't just pretend that it's not working to appease your fears of me getting hurt."

Jane nodded softly, still focusing on a spot on the ground. "Now, she's going to bring me lunch today, and I figured she could meet everyone. Please try to behave yourself. I'd rather you be friends with the people I'm seeing, not enemies. It makes things so difficult to have to chose sides. You promise you'll try for me?"

At this, Jane looked up and into the hazel eyes of her secret love. She would do anything for this woman, including put up with her... girlfriend? Is that what they were? None the less, Jane nodded, adding, "Of course, Maura. I don't want to make this hard on you, so yea, I'll give her a chance."

Maura smiled sweetly. "Thank you. Now, I need to get back to the office so I can get all the tests started. Maybe some of them will be done by lunch and we'll get to go home early. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Jane nodded, waving goodbye as the figure of her affection pulled away. Jane sighed as soon as Maura was out of sight, and got slowly into her car. What she'd do for that woman...


	7. Everyone, this is Sage

Here we are again. I'm kind of on a role, so here's more. I notice a lot of people aren't happy with me over Sage. Well, you saw it was Maura/OC, and I promise, Rizzles WILL appear. I just don't know how soon I will get to that. I DO have a plan. Probably... two more chapters and your little Rizzly hearts will be satisfied. This is my first OC. I'm a DIE HARD Rizzler. Read my other stuff, it's SAPPPPPPY! But, just believe in rizzles...

A thanks to my sissy! On we go

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sage. Sage, Detective's Korsak, and Frost, and that's Jane," Maura said as she entered the bullpen, Sage right behind her. Sage nodded politely at everyone, and gazed wearily at Jane. Jane had a smile on her face, and held out her hand, which she politely shook. "Nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Same here, "Sage replied with a smile. "Maura suggested I stop by and pick up sweets. She gave me a very detailed pastry order. I don't know who likes what, but I'm sure your favorite is in there."

The team eyed the box excitedly, all but Jane rushing to the sweet contents it contained. Jane waited patiently, and then grabbed hers from the box last. "Thanks, but you didn't need to bribe us or anything."

Sage smiled, "It's the least I could do, stealing Maura away from you all for lunch like this."

Maura smiled as Sage interacted with her team. This was going better than expected.

Frankie walked into the bullpen, and immediately rushed to the box on the desk, not even looking up until he grabbed the last sweet in the box. Upon seeing an unfamiliar face, he grimaced slightly, and scurried to try to find a safe place to set down his donut.

"It's okay Frankie. Sage, this is my kid brother, Frankie. Frankie, this is Maura's girlfriend, Sage."

Frankie took a second to register what his sister had just said. "You mean girlfriend like, they're dating?"

Jane nodded, waiting patiently for Frankie's reaction. He only smiled widely at the two. "Nice to meet ya. I gotta say, you are one lucky lady to snag this one."

Maura smiled at the compliment. When she looked over to share her smile with Sage, she notice the brunette looked awfully pale all of a sudden.

"You okay?" she whispered quietly.

"Yea, just, I'm not really feeling all that well anymore. I hate to bail on you like this, but I think I should go home and rest a bit. I feel like my stomach is going to explode."

Maura frowned at her companion. "It's okay. I wouldn't want you feeling bad. How about I walk you to your car?"

Sage just shook her head. "It's okay. You and Jane go ahead and enjoy your lunch. I'll catch you later, alright?"

Maura nodded and leaned in to kiss Sage, but the brunette turned her head to the side at the last minute so Maura would kiss her cheek. Upon pulling back and seeing the confusion in Maura's face, Sage answered, "What if I'm sick? Wouldn't want you catching anything, would we?"

Maura shook her head, and with a soft goodbye, waved as Sage left the bullpen.

"Well, that was weird. She seemed fine just a second ago," Frankie said, stuffing the rest of his donut into his mouth.

Maura just shook her head, not knowing what just happened. "I know, Frankie. I may not be the best at reading people, but something strange just occurred, and I'm not sure why."

Maura stood up and walked to Jane. "Want to grab a bite somewhere?"

Jane nodded and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back to usher her forward. She shook her head as she thought about the bad feelings she'd had about Sage, and how what had just happened only made them worse. She had a bad feeling about her and was determined to figure out what she was up to.


	8. Goodbye

HOWDY! Ready for more?

As always, thanks to the inspiration for Sage, babe. I promise I don't see you as such a terrible person as I'm making her out to be, all of that is creative liberty. BUT, thanks for laying the groundwork.

Maura was exhausted. It had been a long day and it had been week of Sage ignoring her phone calls and avoiding her. As she climbed the stairs to the brunette's apartment, she braced herself for a situation in which she knew NOTHING about.

She knocked once, and then again, and received no answer. Just as she was reaching her hand out to hit the bell, a shirtless man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, buckling his belt.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm looking for Sage. This is her place, yes?"

The man nodded, and moved aside to let Maura in. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw both the rest of the man's clothes, and a pile of clothes she could only guess to be Sage's in messy pile in front of the couch.

She saw the man motion for the kitchen, and she tried to keep her wits about her, telling herself not to assume. But when she entered the kitchen and saw Sage in nothing but a robe, with bruises and hickeys donning the bare skin peeping out from it, Maura lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sage jumped back from the counter, dropping the mug she was stirring in the process, and swore under her breath.

"A little warning would be great next time, Maura."

"I don't think there will be a next time. Who the hell is that?"

Sage shook her head. "I thought you were smart. I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

Before Sage could register what was happening, she felt a firm smack against the side of her face. Maura had slapped her, in her own home.

"We go out, have a fantastic time, have great sex, then you ignore me and invite a stranger into your bed? You weren't even going to formally end things with me before you went and let somebody else into your pants? I thought you had more respect for both yourself and for me, but I guess I was wrong."

Sage shook her head. "End things with you? Last time I checked we weren't dating Maura. I'm sorry if you ever thought we were. I want a good time, that's all. I've had my fill with relationships and I just want to be free and do whatever the hell I want with whoever the hell I want.

Maura pursed her lips in disbelief. "And you couldn't have told me that BEFORE all of this? It wouldn't have been a problem had you not led to me to believe otherwise. I deserve at least that much, don't I?"

Sage nodded. "Of course you do. I guess when Frankie called me your girlfriend I just freaked out and couldn't recover enough to even approach you about it. You're right though. You deserve better. I'm sorry for not being clear about my intentions."

Maura shook her head. "There's no need for an apology because I won't forgive you anyway. If you'll excuse me, I believe I have a best friend, a tortoise, and an adorably scrappy dog who are loyal enough to never desert me waiting." Maura turned and left without looking back.

"You want me to get you some wine?" Jane asked, squeezing the hand that was still in her own.

Maura shook her head. "No. I actually don't feel like drowning away my sorrows this time."

After leaving Sage's, Maura sent Jane a text telling her to be at hers ASAP, and to bring ice cream. Not only was Jane there when she arrived, with said ice cream, but she had brought wine, a movie, Jo, and lots of hugs with her.

So there they sat on the couch just like they did any other time they were together like this. Jane on the left, Maura curled up to her right side, Jo sitting on one leg of each woman, and Bass roaming about on the floor.

"I feel stupid for not seeing this," Maura said softly.

"You're anything but stupid, Maura. She's the stupid one. She played you and she deserves what she got. Don't sit here blaming yourself. You don't deserve that," Jane offered, letting her hand squeeze Maura's arms comfortingly.

Maura shook her head, trying to hold back a sob and failing. "I don't know what I deserve anymore."

Jane heard the start of the water works and pulled Maura closer to her. She could hear Maura's loud sniffles and feel her shaking shoulders and wished she could make it all better.

"You're crazy if you think you deserve this, Maura. You're the most wonderful person I know. Don't cry, please don't. You deserve SOO much more than this, of that I'm sure. You're so smart, and so caring. You're got to be the most gorgeous person on the planet. Add that to all the things you've accomplished and the wonderful person I know you are, and you're a package that's pretty much impossible to beat. Come on, don't cry. If there's someone in this room that doesn't deserve something it's me that doesn't deserve you. You're way out of my league and yet here you are letting me comfort you, letting me be the one to try and make it better, letting me..." with that she stopped herself which caused Maura to look up from her spot on Jane's chest.

She wiped her eyes before quietly asking, "Letting you what, Jane?"

Jane stared into the hazel eyes that she SWORE saw right to her soul. She couldn't have lied or evaded this moment if she tried. So, the truth it was. "Love you, Maura. I don't have a chance in hell with someone from your world, and yet your sitting here letting me love you with more love than I can even fathom."

Maura shut her eyes and nodded gently. "That's what I thought you were going to say." Maura gently brought her lips to Jane's for a chaste kiss. "It would be wrong of me to act like I'm ready for this right now. She left me a mess, Jane. I don't want you to be my rebound. But I promise, once my heart is in one piece again, it's yours. I think it always has been."

Jane smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss Maura again with another chaste kiss. "I've waited this long, I think I can handle a little while longer."

Maura smiled, bringing Jane to her for another hug. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered into Jane's hair.

Jane kissed Maura's temple. "Where else would I possibly want to be?"

**Don't know if I'm going to end this here and write a sequel with some Rizzles loving or give you another chapter and just skip ahead a little in time. Let me think about it... R&R peeps!**


	9. An Undetermined Amount of Time Later

I decided to flash forward. BEFORE you say anything, I figured you guys deserved some Rizzles loving after what I put you through with Sage. SO, here's what I HOPE is the last installment of this one. ENJOY!

Thanks sissy! I enjoyed playing with your personality.

"Maura, where are you? I need a hand, here," Jane shouted, trying to hold all the grocery bags and shut the door to keep Jo from running outside.

Maura rushed to the door from the kitchen, taking the small dog in her arms, grabbed a few bags, and gave Jane a quick kiss before shutting the door and following Jane into the kitchen to put away the purchases.

Jane set down her bags and watched as Jo ran from the kitchen after being set down by Maura. She smiled as she watched Maura carefully go through the items, setting them out methodically for an easier time putting them away. Jane didn't know when they had become so domesticated, but she really didn't care. Her smile grew wider as she heard a loud thump followed by a sharp bark. Jo and Bass must've been in a playful mood again. They really were quite the pair, just like their owners. They had gotten used to sharing a household fairly quickly, and became trademark partners in crime.

Maura cleared her throat, and Jane turned her head to look at the smirking blonde.

"What?" Jane asked.

Maura only held up the package of cannoli.

Jane smiled. "I had a sweet tooth!"

Maura smiled at her reply, and opened the box, taking out the pastry on the top and taking her time to enjoy it. Jane inched forward at the sight. The feelings she had for Maura would never get old.

"You have a little..." Jane started, reaching out her finger to collect the stray cream on her girlfriend's face. She placed her finger in her mouth, slowly sucking the sweetness off of it.

Jane heard Maura make a sound that she could only describe as a mewl, before feeling a familiar pair of soft lips touch her own.

Jane broke away quickly. "The food will spoil, Maura."

Maura smiled devilishly. "Someone wasn't paying attention. All the perishables are already put away Jane. The only thing that will spoil is my mood if you choose not to follow me."

Jane's jaw hit the floor as she watched Maura turn around and saunter toward their bedroom.

Jane got her bearings, and quickly ran ahead to follow behind her light haired vixen. "You better not be undressed. You know that's my favorite part!"

She could hear Maura's giggle as she approached the doorway of the room. Maura stood there patiently in front of her, obviously waiting for her detective to catch up. "I wouldn't dream of taking away your job, sweetheart.

Jane stepped forward to close the space between them, gently cupping Maura's jaw, and kissing her deeply. "I love you," she said, watching as a smile donned the shorter woman's lips.

"I love you too, Jane," Maura said, standing on her tip toes to kiss Jane again. Jane pulled back quickly, which caused Maura to look at her questioningly.

"What? What is it?"

Jane swallowed slowly. "I love you so much it scares me some times, you know that?"

Maura smiled as her skin turned a dark shade of pink.

"Oh Jane..." she said, trying to kiss the brunette, but getting rejected.

"I think about where we were and how we got here and I just can't believe it all. We'll the icon for lesbian domesticity and honestly, it's the best thing ever. I just... I don't think I couldn't imagine my life being any better than it was, and now I can't even remember what living without you was like. I feel like I don't express to you enough how much all of this means to me, how much you mean to me," Jane paused to wipe a tear from Maura's cheek.

"I've been thinking about ways to remind you, some sort of something I could make you or get you that would remind you of how much I care, and for the longest time I couldn't come up with anything. Nothing was good enough for you."

Jane smiled down at Maura, who had given up at keeping her tears at bay.

"But then it hit me one day, when I wasn't even thinking about it. I was just sitting at my desk one moment, and the next I knew that I had found the answer."

Jane stopped to reach into her pockets, and pulled out a small pouch, twiddling it nervously with her fingers.

"I love our life, what it's become, what we've made it out to be. I hope that you look at this everyday and remember our journey, our lives, our love, and I hope it makes you dream about our future."

Maura gasped as Jane got down on one knee in front of her and grasped both of her hands.

"You're already a part of my family. They consider you one of the gang, always have. Once everyone found out we were dating, they couldn't believe I'd snagged someone like you, and I couldn't either. But if you weren't an official Rizzoli, you became one when I asked you out. Honestly, I thought you'd say no. That whole mess with Sage really had you down for a while. But honestly, I should probably thank her now. I think it was her presence that brought us here in the first place. I wouldn't change our pasts for anything, but this," Maura sighed as Jane pulled out a beautiful ring from the pouch, "this means that I want to change our future. This ring belonged to my Nonna. She and Pop Pop were married for fifty two years. Ma gave this to Frankie when he was a teenager. When you and I started dating, he came over one night and told me that you deserved to have this ring on your finger, and I completely agree. Maura... would you do me the honor of wearing this ring and being my wife?"

Maura nodded her head through her tears, watching as Jane placed the ring on her finger, and gave her hand a gentle kiss. Maura tugged on her hands, willing her to stand up. She immediately wrapped her arms around her and attacked her with a fierce kiss.

Jane pulled off Maura's dress slowly, while Maura made quick work of Jane's outer attire.

Jane gently backed Maura onto the bed and let her scoot up before crawling on top of her to kiss her languidly. Maura moaned under her, completely unable to keep her body still. Jane started to slowly roll her hips in Maura's as they kissed.

"Jane..." Maura groaned as Jane's lips left hers to feast on her neck. Jane smiled into the soft skin as her lips inched lower and lower on Maura's torso. Maura writhed as Jane latched onto her breasts, her hands never stopping their soft touch on her stomach. Maura reached down and pulled Jane back up to her lips and kissed her with so much fervor that she was able to flip them over to be atop Jane. Jane smirked up at her as Maura resumed their slow rhythm and leaned down to worship the skin of her new fiance. She smiled as she reached Jane's lower abdomen and felt her detective tense under her lips. As her lips reached the detective's inner thighs, she heard Jane mutter what sounded like, "nuhuh."

"What Jane?"

"Together, Maura."

Maura nodded, understanding Jane's request. She made her way back up the tanned body below her, and kissed waiting lips. She felt Jane slip a thigh between hers and groaned as she felt Jane pick up the pace of their hips. Her hips went wild as her tongue battled peacefully with Jane's and she leaned back to breathe when Jane gasped loudly.

"God, Maura."

Maura smiled down at her lover. "Let go Jane."

Jane grunted as she shook her head, "Not without you."

Maura kissed her gently. "I won't be far behind. It's okay, Jane. Come on. Come for me, Jane."

Jane nodded, grabbing Maura's hips and causing her to speed up to a rapid pace. Maura watched as Jane's eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched off of the bed in ecstasy. "Maura... come... please... with me.."

Maura snuck her between her legs to rub her throbbing center. Her thighs immediately clenched and she rode out her orgasm against Jane.

She fell forward to rest her head in the crook of Jane's neck, and recovered from her orgasms with a consistent, "I love you," being whispered into her ear by the woman she would marry. She kissed the skin of Jane's neck before replying, "I love you, too. So much, Jane. So much that sometimes it hurts."

She felt Jane kiss her temple at the reference to her proposal, and snuggled further into her favorite place on Jane's body, resting her ear against Jane's collarbone and her hand over a steadily beating heart.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," Jane murmured, rubbing her hand gently down Maura's arm.

"Sweet dreams, Jane."

DONE! Thank you all so much. Hope you enjoyed the plotless fluff! Till next time... Live long and ship rizzles.


End file.
